


Blaming The Messenger

by fengirl88



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fan_flashworks, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: It was not Grant’s fault that Napoleon was back, or that Lord Wellington had need of the Army’s magician again.





	Blaming The Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Messenger challenge at fan_flashworks; thanks to Owl_by_Night for her encouragement with this one.

It was not Grant’s fault that Napoleon was back, or that Lord Wellington had need of the Army’s magician again. Strange was perfectly aware that it was unreasonable to blame the messenger for his news, but he was not in a humour to be reasonable. Grant’s untimely arrival had thrown all his half-formed plans to the winds, and now his enjoyment of married life with Bell was over, just as it had seemed about to begin. He could scarcely bring himself to be civil to Grant as they boarded the St Serlo’s Blessing.

Grant, for his part, made little attempt at conversation. His mind appeared to be elsewhere. Anticipating the joys of battle, no doubt, Strange thought sourly, remembering the air of excitement with which Grant had announced the news of Napoleon’s return. He had been a fool to think true friendship was possible with a soldier. What possible sympathy could there be between them?

He had come to depend on Grant in the Peninsula, when there was no word from Bell and he was sick at heart after Jeremy’s death. The prospect of going back to that life made a hard knot in his stomach. _I flatter myself that I am not particularly safe_ , he had boasted when Arabella blazed at him about the danger of the King’s Roads. _I was in the Peninsula_. Well, he was punished for it now. Easier to be angry with Grant than to let himself think about that, or about the misery of parting from Bell, which waited to overwhelm him. He could see it, as if through a dirty pane of glass, though he could not feel it yet. 

The stiff breeze made him shiver. It would be a rough crossing. He went below, to the cabin he must share with Grant.


End file.
